


for I lose myself between your thighs

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Casual Conversations While Fucking Pretty Boys, Creampie, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Lap Sex, M/M, Maid uniform, Nipple Rubbing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Shota Castiel, Size Kink, Top Dean, Unsafe Sex, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a lovely little café in a lovely little street, where men can come and fuck pretty boys in maid uniforms.<br/>Of course, Sam and Dean are regulars, and there is one boy in particular that is Dean's particular favorite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	for I lose myself between your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, everything is in the tags and the warnings; don't like, don't read, it's as simple as that.  
> (And if there is even the slightest chance a detail could upset, please do yourself a favor and go find something that will fit your tastes better.)  
> But to you, adorable kink-owning reader, welcome; I hope you enjoy this piece of shameless smut. ^^

The warm fragrances of orange and vanilla curl around Dean, sweet and inviting, when he pushes the door to the familiar little café; he takes a deep breath as he steps in, casting a glance around.

The café isn’t too packed for a Tuesday afternoon, with only a few regulars like himself scattered around the room in the comfortable booths… and there is Sam, grinning from a corner and waving a hand at his brother.

“Sammy, hey!” Dean greets as he takes a seat on the comfy leather.

“Hey Dean,” Sam replies, “you found a spot to park?”

Dean shrugs.

“I came on foot, I was in the neighborhood.”

He looks around, appreciative like every time he comes here of the homey but not kitsch decoration and the warm, simple bright lighting.

“Careful with the teeth,” Sam suddenly hisses with a frown, and Dean smirks.

“I see you already got serviced,” he says. “You think I should go or—”

“What can I do for you, sir?” a soft voice enquires.

The familiar wording has Dean looking up, and his smile uncovers perfectly white, sharp canines.

“Cas,” he purrs seductively. “My favorite toy.”

The boy squirms under Dean’s scrutiny, a shy blush high upon his cheeks as Dean takes his time to blatantly admire the enchanting vision.

Cas has always been Dean’s absolute favorite, lovely as he is with his wide blue eyes and that sinful pair of lush, pink lips that makes him look so debauched all the time… but today, after a busy week-end that had Dean desperate for some stress-relief, he seems prettier than ever.

His pale, thin legs are hugged with thigh-high white stockings, held in place by a delicate garter belt; a tiny skirt, swelled up with frilly, fluffy white taffeta, bunches up in front of his groin, hiding intimate parts that the miniscule, solely decorative joke-of-an-apron doesn’t do anything to cover, and that Dean knows to be firm and soft as ripe, sun-kissed peaches…

Cas’ corset hugs his slender waist, so narrow it seems almost feminine, and its delicate edge stops right underneath the adorable nubs of his nipples, pink and hard and deliciously alluring – Dean licks his lips.

“I think I’ll have my usual, Cas,” he says. “Show me what you got.”

Next to him Sam giggles, and his service (Gabriel, remembers Dean, it was already him last time) almost chokes under the table when Sam’s laugh shoves his erection deeper down his throat… but Cas, always so professional, simply turns around and bends over, presenting his behind to Dean who feels compelled to take a second to thank whoever imagined those maid uniforms.

The skirt is shorter on the back, and the cute petticoat is too high there to hide anything; if Cas even arches his back, his smooth, pale ass cheeks will peek under the fabric, round and warm like buns of fresh bread…

Dean slides a possessive hand between Cas’ slender thighs, relishing the luxurious feel of velvety skin under his palm, before grabbing a handful of soft flesh in each hand. He ignores Cas’ little moan and spreads the pert cheeks, baring the boy’s core and the entrance to all the treasures of his body…

The tiny pucker twitches timidly when the air brushes it, and Dean watches as it winks, innocent and helpless. He roughly slips a finger inside, only to the first knuckle, and is pleased to discover when he twists it the wet heat of a thoroughly prepped hole; Cas’ tiny surprised gasp when he crooks his digit makes a smile bloom on his lips.

“Everything looks in order,” Dean says, smacking lightly Cas’ left cheek. “You can service me.”

And so Cas, that little angel, turns around again, blushing and looking down as his fingers reach Dean’s fly… Dean only has eyes for him as Cas’ shy hand slides his zipper down and takes him out of his boxers.

Dean is already half-hard from watching Cas’ pink, tiny hole earlier, so the boy only needs to stroke him for a few seconds before he’s fully erect, so hard it hurts as he watches Cas who is touching him so sweetly, dark eyelashes caressing his cheekbones and lush, plump mouth open in concentration…

After a last twist of the wrist, Dean only has time to catch an elusive glimpse of his little, pink treasure before Cas climbs on his lap… he puts a hand flat on the table for balance, guiding expertly Dean’s wet, red cockhead against his hole, and he _sits._

Dean watches, enraptured, as his erection disappears inside of Cas, all eight inches of hard flesh swallowed in a handful of seconds by the greedy ring of the boy’s hole… the sensation is exquisite, tight and searing hot, smooth like a silk glove, and the soft fabric of Cas’ skirt meets the base of Dean’s cock in a filthy, airy kiss.  
Cas immediately starts moving, wriggling gently where he is speared open on Dean’s cock to find a comfortable position, and Dean lets himself relax, turning casually to Sam.

“So what’s up, little bro?”

Sam smiles and shrugs, one of his big hands firmly settled on the blonde head bobbing between his legs.

“Jus the usual, Dean. Rumor has it our new client demands I be a part of his team, so obviously Smith wasn’t very happy…”

“Tell me about it,” approves Dean. “That useless prick... he knows you’re way better than him, he’s so scared of the day they offer you his job he’s probably wetting his pants right now.”

Sam smiles, wide and predatory.

“I bet he’s wondering how I could get so many contacts in such a short time… he doesn’t know his little twink of a secretary is so desperate for a big cock in his tight hole that he’d tell anything to anyone.”

Dean bursts out laughing, throwing his head back, and the sudden movement shifts his penetration angle, making Cas choke when his prostate is brushed by the tip of Dean’s cock; his pale little thighs quiver on Dean’s.

“Poor guy… Smith isn’t the one who’s gonna satisfy him!” he laughs.

Sam shrugs again, feigning humility.

“What can I say… in our day and age, twinks are becoming more and more demanding. They don’t even blink at anything less than seven inches! Right, Gaby?

The golden-haired boy leans away from Sam’s enormous cock, mouth red and shiny with spit and looking positively debauched as he nods.

“Yes, master Sam,” he says, voice raw.

He dives back in immediately after that, and even Dean is impressed with the way he swallows the nine-incher without even the slightest flinch.

“Is that right?” Dean says.

He leans in closer to Cas, slips a hand to his right nipple, rubbing it roughly.

“Do you really like a big cock better, little angel?”

Cas moans when Dean pinches the pink, rosy nub of his nipple, nodding emphatically.

“Y-Yes, master Dean,” he pants brokenly.

Dean pretends he didn’t hear anything and starts rolling the tight peak of abused flesh between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’m sorry angel, I’m not sure I heard that…”

Cas lets out a sob, his eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings.

“I—I like taking a big…. a big cock…”

Hearing such a vulgar word from such an innocent mouth fills Dean with a filthy joy and he laughs softly, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Cas’ ear.

“And where do you like that big cock, little angel?”

Cas squirms, powerlessly seeking for a bit of friction where he’s impaled on Dean’s cock, his exquisite lips opening and closing several times before he can speak.

“I l-like it in… my little… slut hole,” he chirps.

“Good,” approves Dean.

That little talk has made him want to show Cas what they’re talking about… he grabs Cas’ hips and holds him in place, setting an unforgivable rhythm as he fucks up into Cas’ hole; the young boy bounces up and down on his cock like he’s on a trampoline, his firm buttocks smacking Dean’s jean-clad thighs with a resounding sound every time he comes down.

It’s the obscene, squelching sound of Cas’ abused entrance, and his tiny plaintive moans and helpless pants, that bring Dean to the edge; he slams down Cas’ ass on his cock, ripping a pained cry from him as he shoves himself deeper than ever inside and comes all the way in, hot spurts of come shooting inside Cas.

The boy waits patiently for him to be done and Dean can feel his own erection soften in the tight hole, now slippery with warm come… when Cas stands up, Dean’s cock slips regretfully out of him, a few drops of the sticky seed dripping from his hole.

Dean frowns.

“You made a huge mess, Cas,” he says, gesturing to the lube and come coating his spent cock. “The least you could do is clean it up…”

Cas nods, kneeling in front of Dean and taking him in mouth. He gently licks Dean’s cock clean, his tiny tongue wet and warm as a kitten’s as he cleans up every drop of the thick come.

The line of his lithe body, back arched at Dean’s feet and ass presented, is so deliciously erotic that even Dean’s spent cock still twitches valiantly… but soon Cas is done and he questioningly raises wide, blue eyes at Dean – his hair is tousled from bouncing on Dean’s cock and the corner of his swollen lips shines from a smear of come.

“Well done, Cas,” praises Dean. “You’ve done a really good job.”

He lets Cas tuck him back in his jean, watching the thin, agile fingers close the fly before Cas finally stands up, bowing slightly.

“Thank you for coming today,” he says, his voice low. “Your pleasure was mine.”

Cas then walks away to the back of the shop, his firm little behind exposed to the sight of all, and Dean feels a rush of intense satisfaction overcome him, for Cas’ ass is a delight to look at; the skin is bright pink where it rubbed against Dean’s jean, his red, abused hole glistening with lube and come, and thin trickles of both slide down between his cheeks and along his thighs, soaking his delicate stockings…

Dean can’t wait to come back tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this has been in the making for a long time, and after so long of re-reading it again and again, I just couldn't see the words anymore...  
> But English is not my first language and this fic was unabeta'd, so if you have any remark or advice, you can leave me a comment and I'll gladly read it !  
> And of course, kudos are always the highlight of my day.  
> Thank you a lot for reading ! ^^


End file.
